Give yourself to pleasure
by silkrose
Summary: A night of passion between Hermione and Draco, he plays a very sadistic game with her. Could this relationship be based purely on lust or is it true love! My first explict fic so bear with me. Review it and tell me what you think. MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the scratches which were covering her hands. It was painful but it had been worth it. She couldn't believe he had treated her like this, she thought he had changed; she thought he loved, her. The handcuffs were still attached to the headboard, she looked at them in disgust and began to get dressed.

He had lured her there, they had wanted this for a month now and she thought he was truly in love with her, her commitment to Ron was too weak to stop her. He had called her to the room of requirement and seduced her.

_He kissed her neck, trailing the kisses along her collar bone and down towards her breasts, she began to arch into him, he grinned at her and moved away. "No!" she yelled. "You can't leave me here like this!", she started pulling her hands out of the handcuffs, they were tight, digging into her hands as she pulled against them. _

"_Well tell me that you want me." He sneered._

"_I will not!" she scowled. " I will never want you."_

"_If that is the case." He reached for the door handle. _

" _I want you!" she screamed. He began to laugh and walked towards her. As her reached her he unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor._

_Now completely undressed he lay on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. She was groaning and writing against him. She couldn't believe that she wanted him so bad. _

_He slid himself inside her and began thrusting in a fast motion. Almost at her climax she was screaming, covering her face in his sweet smelling blonde hair. She was getting closer and closer, now biting his shoulder she was wishing her body to give over to pleasure. _

_He then moved, stood up and put on his underwear._

"_What are you doing to me!" she cried. _

"_Tell me you need me." He smirked._

"_I do not need you."_

"_I think you do." He said bending down to her and running his hand across her breast and down towards her stomach. _

"_I will never need you Malfoy, never as long as I live."_

"_Why can't you admit, you need me, you need me to give you what you want."_

_She closed her eyes and imagined what she would be going back to with Ron, him fussing about not knowing what he was doing and falling asleep on her so she couldn't breathe, or she could be with Malfoy, God of all sex. _

"_I need you." She whispered._

"_What was that?" he said moving closer. _

"_I need you." She almost growled._

"_You need me. I don't think I want to anymore."_

" _I fucking need you!" she yelled again pulling at the cuffs. _

_He again undressed and re-entered her, thrusting like he had never done before. After a short time both of them climaxing. _

She couldn't believe he had left her there, cuffed to the bed. She picked up her bag and left the room of requirement. As she rounded the next corner she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She spun around to see Ron lolloping towards her.

"Fancy a night of hot sex tonight?" he whispered as he reached her.

"You, hot sex, pff!" she said and stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in potions, staring into space, she was idly placing things in her cauldron, not watching what she was doing. She heard someone yelling her name but didn't respond, she though it was going to be Ron pestering her for some reason or another, then, she felt someone pull her out of her seat and she snapped to her senses. Professor Snape was using an extinguishing charm to put out the fire that was now covering her cauldron. "Granger, detention!"

There they were the words she dreaded.

Hermione wandered down to the dungeons for her detention, as she walked around the corner she saw a tall slim, blonde figure leaning against the wall.

"Well, well Granger, detentions not like you."

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She snarled.

"What were you day dreaming about? Were you thinking of what you would like to do to me?"

"You wish!"

"I know!" he smirked.

Malfoy walked towards her and pulled her into one of the unused potions rooms and shut the door behind them.

"Don't do this." She pleaded trying to leave. Malfoy pushed her back onto one of the desks and began kissing her wildly. She melted into his kiss and didn't stop him, instead she unfastened his cloak and let it slide to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is wrong, I am being selfish, I have a boyfriend who loves me, who wants to take care of me. He cannot help being clumsy, I just want more. _

Hermione braided her hair and sat on the edge of her bed, all she could think about was Draco, she climbed into bed and attempted to fall asleep.

_I want her, I want her now. I have never felt like this before. I am being stupid, if any knew how I felt, if anyone knew I had let my guard down… especially for a mudblood, She is not, she is amazing, i… I… I love her!_

Draco was sat staring into the fire of the Slytherin common room, the flames dancing around the logs like his thoughts dancing threw his mind. He heard a grunt behind him and came back to his senses. "What do you want Crabbe?" he said sneering.

"What you doin'?" he grunted.

"Never you mind, can't I have some peace, time to myself." He growled, Crabbe turned on his heels and went back up to the dorms.

_I am going for a walk, I need to clear my head._ Draco thought and got up and left the common room, heading for a place to clear his head.

Hermione awoke with a start, she was drenched in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming about draco, she just hoped she still didn't talk in her sleep, like she had as a child. She was no longer a child, she was a woman, a woman in love. She picked up her cloak and snuck out of the dorm and headed for the portrait hole. "Where do you think you are going." The fat lady cried after her, but Hermione just kept on walking.

As Draco stepped outside the cold wind hit him, the rain lashing against his face, but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone, of with Hermione. He headed for the lake and sat under the tree there, trying to get as much shelter as possible.

Hermione was walking around the grounds, pulling her cloak tight against her to protect her from the raging storm. As she passed the lake she saw a figure huddled under the tree, as she approached the figured jumped, startled and got to its feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

" I could ask you the same thing." she replied.

" You are soaked." He said, seeing her wet pajamas clinging to her skin. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"This is not the Malfoy I know." She couldn't stop herself saying.

"Maybe you have changed the Malfoy you knew." He said pulling her close to him. They sat under the tree, huddled together for warmth, watching the giant squid basking in the rain, it was a rarity that the squid was seen, so they saw it as a significant moment.

It wasn't long before they pair were fast asleep in each others arms, the rain had stopped and the sun was now coming up over the castle, but they were lost in each other and didn't see it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione walked back to the dorm, she couldn't help smiling. She was hurting inside, knowing she was betraying Ron's trust and also she was betraying Harry, Draco and him had never seen eye to eye since the very first year. She approached the portrait and the fat lady gave her a look of disgust. "Staying out all night, you should be ashamed of yourself!" the fat lady commented.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked, so butt out!" Hermione snarled and walked through the portrait as it swung open.

No-one was up yet, she went straight up to the dorm and got in the shower, the warm water taking the chill of her skin.

Draco picked up his bag and walked down to the entrance hall, most other students were waiting there, waiting for the carriages to take them to the station. It was the Easter holidays and the student had a chance to go home and see their families. Draco was finally going home, it had been long awaited. No Hermione, no Potter and no lessons for a full two weeks, maybe he could sort his head out and this Hermione thing would go away by the time he came back to school.

Hermione walked into the entrance hall and threw her bag down to the floor, she looked around and caught Draco's gaze. He smiled and she picked up her bag and headed towards him, much to his surprise. As she got closer his heart started to race, his mind wandering, picturing her with out the heavy cloak she was wearing, picturing the curves of her figure. He was snapped back to reality when Crabbe fell into him. "Watch what you doing!" he yelled. "Can you bafoons go and be stupid some where else." Hermione walked past him as he was talking, and she was now embracing Lavender and saying goodbye to her. Hermione was looking over Lavenders shoulder, watching Draco.

Ron came bounding around the corner and threw himself on Hermione, knocking her to the floor. Now lying on top of her he began kissing her wildly. "Mr Weasley!" Came Flitwicks voice. " Would you refrain from this indecent behaviour in school, and in public."

" Sorry Professor." He stammered as he got to his feet. Hermione stood up and brushed herself down.

"I would have expected better from you Miss Grainger." He sighed and walked away. Ron chuckled and put his arms around Hermione kissing her gently.

"I will see you when you get back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the stool staring into the small round mirror, she was admiring her appearance now she was a whole year older. She was 17 now, and she felt the difference, she felt the little know-it-all girl leaving her behind and now she was becoming the woman Draco had tried to turn her into.

"Hermione! Hermione!" her father yelled. She put down the dental mirror and turned to face him.

"Yes Daddy!"

" I need Mr Davids file, could you get it for me please?"

"Erm yes sure." She said jumping down off the stool. She may have turned into a woman now, but her height hadn't improved at all and she was still annoyed at the fact. Hermione was helping her father out in the dental surgery over the Easter holidays, it was not the way she wanted to be spending her holiday… or the way she should be. She was supposed to be revising for the end of school exams… and also pestering Ron and Harry to revise, but she couldn't focus on revision, all she could think about was Draco and that night under the tree.

"Now Herminone!"

"Oh yes." She rushed over to her father and handed him the file, she settled herself back onto the stool and pulled a sheet of parchment out of her bag along with her quill and began to write a letter to Draco.

Hermione sat on the train back to Hogwarts, she had a carriage to herself, she had butterflies in her stomach thinking that it wouldn't be long before she got to see Draco again. _I need some air_, she thought. Hermione opened the window and the door to the carriage to let the air through, then she heard it, the shrill laugh of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione looked out of the door to the carriage and her stomach gave a lurch. Draco had Pansy pinned up against the wall just out side the carriage and was smothering her in sloppy kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's stomach gave another lurch; she bolted back into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" She heard Pansy's shrill voice.

"Nothing babe!" replied Draco and he slammed her back against the wall. Pools forming in Hermione's eyes, she sniffed and slid to the floor. Breaking down she put her head in her hands the tears flooded onto her cloak.

A clammy, milky arm was draped over her waist, she lay awake, just staring at the wall. She moved his arm and turned to face him. Red hair spread across the pillow and mouth gaping as he slept loudly. She cringed, another night unsatisfied. Hermione got out of bed and pulled on Ron's t-shirt before crossing over to the window. Outside she saw Harry and Ginny chasing each other in the moonlight, Harry catching Ginny and pinning her to the ground, _and kissing her softly, Hermione began to unbutton her own…_ She snapped out of it and Harry and Ginny were running around again, but she couldn't get Draco out of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiss me!" Pansy demanded sliding herself on to Draco's lap.

"Leave me alone you sad, desperate… slut!" Draco got up out of the chair knocking Pansy to the floor. She grabbed hold of his leg.

"You love me!" she cried, "You kissed me!" Draco wheeled around and grabbed hold of her hair. Pansy immediately let go of his leg.

"I was proving a point to myself. You disgust me, I can't bare the thought of you being near me!" Draco stormed out of the Slytherin common leaving Pansy in a heap on the floor. He knew where he was going, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Hermione closed to the door to the dorm quietly behind, trying not to wake Ron. She headed straight for the portrait hole, _A walk should clear my head._ Hermione was walking down the corridor, almost at the grand stair case when someone rounded the corner ahead of her and caught her off guard. It was Draco, she had ever intention of walked straight past the _slimy bastard_ but it didn't work. He was heading straight for her, he stomach was in knots, she could feel herself aching for him, aching for that connection that she felt when they were under the tree.

They both stopped dead, looking straight at each other. "You going to move?" she muttered. Draco let his eyes fall over her, taking in every aspect of her. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall the most intense kiss following. Fear was filling both of them, making the kiss more and more magical. Electricity was flowing through them both. Draco lifted her onto his hips, her legs wrapped around his waist. "We can't, not here." She whispered in his ear, while nibbling at his neck.

"Don't worry." He began trailing kisses down her neck as he put her back on her feet.

"HERMIONE!" The pair jumped apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron being as stupid as he was didn't even notice a thing. "What you taking to that sniveling piece of snot for?"

"I…I…" Hermione really had no idea how to finish that sentence.

"Prefect duties." Draco blurted. "Think I was stealing your woman Weasley." Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs. Ron turned the colour of a tomato.

"No!" He hissed at Draco, folding his arms across his chest. "You coming back to bed?" he lent over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"So Draco, we will meet in the usual place for… prefect duty. Now I am off to the Library." With that Hermione stalked off towards the library. Draco scowled at Ron and headed in the same direction as Hermione went. Ron was left stood on his own, looking around. _I sure showed him_! Ron thought to himself.

As soon as they were around the corner Hermione and Draco stopped. "This is getting far to risky!" she said clutching her chest. "I dunno if I can take this anymore."

"Are you saying this is over?"

"I think I am." She said, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please don't do this!" Draco sniffed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I can't deal with the hurt any more." With that she headed back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Before going into the common room Hermione wiped her eyes to disguise the fact that she had been crying. She forced her mouth into a smile and walked through the portrait to be greeted by Ron.

"There you are my sexy little…"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Ron hung his head in shame as she pushed passed him and went to sit at the back of the common room with Lavendar.

Draco had wandered up to the astronomy tower. He was sat in a window frame with his legs dangling over the edge; at least there was no risk of anyone seeing him up here. His eyes were still full of tears, he was forcing them back and wouldn't let them fall.

The next morning Hermione woke up to a vase of red roses at the bottom of her bed. She rushed over to them to see if there was a card attached, there wasn't. She pulled on her dressing gown and took a single rose out of the vase and wandered down to the common room. Ron was sat in front the fire shuffling a pack of wizard snap cards. Herminoe sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ron." She muttered.

"Huh, what?" he replied moving to look at her.

"The roses, they are beautiful, I didn't think you would remember valentines day."

"Oh… the _roses, _nice aren't they" he said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah erm, happy valentines." He said jumping off the chair and running up to his dorm. He came down minutes later with a sheet of parchment in his hand. " Here, your card." Hermione took the sheet of parchment out of his hand and looked at it in disbelief.

"Th…thanks." She said out of the corner of her mouth. The card looked as if it had been made by a three year old. A red ink heart in the middle of the parchment and inside it said ' happy anniversary'.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco awoke to Pansy lying on the bottom of his bed wearing nothing but her underwear. "Happy Valentines." She whispered as she began to crawl up the bed towards him. "Do you like it?" she said sitting up and showing off her rather tasteless and revealing underwear.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

"Come on, you know you want me, you can't resist me!" Draco lunged at her and threw he down on the bed, he began kissing her hard and tearing her underwear off.

"Your hurting me." She managed to mutter before he latched his mouth onto hers again. Draco removed his own underwear and forced his way into Pansy, although she didn't protest to it.

Draco slid out of her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, there was a smear of blood. He looked at Pansy in disgust, lying sprawled on his bed. He picked up her underwear and threw it at her and then dragged her off the bed and pushed her out of the door, without giving her a chance to get dressed. "Get out of my sight you filthy tart!" he yelled before slamming the door in her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Pansy stood clutching her underwear, tears began to trickle down her face. She hurriedly put on her underwear and then leant against the door. She could taste a mixture of her own tears and blood. She wiped her mouth and banged her head against the door.

"Woo Hoo!" came a yell from the top of the staircase. Crabbe and Goyle were stood gawping at her. Pansy suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh grow up." She snapped and pushed her way past them and headed to get dressed.

Hermione arranged the roses by the side of her bed. Lavender had been commenting on them all morning, obviously very jealous as she and Ron had had romantic fling not so long ago.

"Ronnykins is such a romantic, isn't he." Lavender sighed.

"I guess." Hermione muttered before leaving the room. She wandered out into the grounds, without even thinking she drifted over to the tree by the lake. She sat down underneath it and took out a little red heart shaped piece of paper and her quill. She stared at the card for a while before a noise above her made her jump.

"Sorry for scaring you." Draco said jumping down out of the tree.

"Oh, yeah it's alright." She said coyly. She put her head in her hands and laughed. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked rather confused.

"The roses." It was the first time she had ever seen him blush, it was strange seeing the pale skin of his face tinged with pink. "They are lovely."

"What did you get off Ron?"

"A happy anniversary card." She laughed again.

"I love it when you smile. Your smile can light up a whole room." He brushed some hair away from her face and lent in to kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Follow me." Hermione called out to Draco. He began to run after her, catching up and grabbing onto her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I have just thought of something." She yelled back at him and continued to drag him across the grass towards the whomping willow. When they reached it Draco began to edge back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I had no idea we had made a suicide pact."

"We haven't." she laughed and began searching in the bushes near by. Hermione picked up a long stick and began crawling towards the thrashing tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Draco screamed trying to drag her back.

"Wait!" she pushed the stick into the knot at the base of the tree and the tree became calm and just gently swayed in the wind. Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's hand guided him under the roots of the tree.

They could hear the wind whistling though the tree from below the ground. The passage was getting darker and much smaller. Draco was really confused as to where they were going, and how Hermione knew how to pass the beast of a tree.

"Lumos." He heard Hermione say and then he saw the light from her wand lighting up the passage ahead. Within a few minutes of crawling there was another light in view, it was the end of the dirt tunnel. Hermione crawled out first and the turned to help Draco out.

When he emerged he realized he was in the hallway of a house. He could see the living room on his left and a staircase not too far in front of him. The house they were in was dusty and most of the furniture was broken. Nail marks were covering the walls of the living room and the sofa had a chunk out of it, as if it had been bitten out by some wild beast.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, trying to mask the terror in his voice.

"Hello Crookshanks!" crooned Hermione as she picked up the large ginger cat that was walking along the floor towards them. "Oh, we are in the shrieking shack." Draco flung himself against the wall and began to shake.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "This place is haunted, look at it. I bet people have been murdered by the things that are in this place!" Hermione laughed and sat him down on the sofa and explained how she knew about the tunnel and why the place seemed like it had been haunted.

"…and that is why I thought this would be the perfect place for us to, be together." She smiled.

"This place is a dump." He stated.

"We can do it up. Watch. " Hermione took out her wand and began moving furniture around the living room, she used a cleaning spell, (which had been taught to her by Mrs Weasley) to remove the dust from the floor and the surfaces.

A week later Draco was crawling through the tunnel and emerging the familiar room the shrieking shack. He headed straight up the rickety staircase, which was now polished and dust free. He walked into the room to the right of the stairs and there was his project. He had been working in this for the past week. He had blew Hermione off so many times now she was getting suspicious.

In front of his was a four poster bed, gleaming brass poles draped in red silk. The bed had been covered in a luxurious blood red cover and black red rose petals. Candles floated around the bed and also lit a walkway to the bed. He moved to the cabinet by the side of the bed placed the bottle of wine in the bucket that was there. He had been back and forwards all week making this room perfect. He had even snuck into Hogsmead and stolen a bottle of Rosmerta's most famous wine.

She would be here in a few minutes, he added the final touches of candles up the stairs and then he lay down on the bed with a single red rose in his hand.

Hermione found the stick exactly where Draco said it would be, and did the normal procedure for going to the shrieking shack. When she came out of the tunnel the light for the candles burned her eyes for a moment, until she could adjust to the light. She smiled to herself and headed up the stairs. The door ahead of her was slightly ajar, light was flooding out of it and she reached forward and opened it fully to see the sight before her.

Draco got up off the bed and walked towards her, she was stood shocked in the doorway.

"Hello my angel." He said walking towards her.

"Wh… wha…" she stuttered. As Draco approached her he smiled and then lowered himself onto one knee. "What are you doing." She was shaking now and her eyes were wide.

"Will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stared down into the grey eyes of the boy kneeling at her feet. Her mouth was dry, she felt like; if she tried to speak nothing would come out. Her palms were sweating and her feet itching to run.

"I…I…" she tried to speak, her throat was closing, and she couldn't breathe. "I can't!" she finally choked. She turned on her heels and ran back down the stairs and out of the shrieking shack.

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. _Was it a dream?_ She looked around her for any clue that it had been real. Her head was spinning. Once she was dressed she decided to go and find Draco, just to confirm if it had been real or not. As she walked along the corridors, everything seemed to be a blur; her mind was not focused on what she was doing. The next thing she knew was that she was falling, she hit her head hard. Faces above her began to fade and everything went black.

Draco emerged for the dungeons, his pride hurt, and callousness back in his blood. As he walked towards the grand staircase he noticed a commotion. There were people crowded around the foot of the stairs and calls for people to get a professor. Draco used his supposed superiority to push his was through the crowd, this superiority mainly first years who were scared of him. When Draco reached the front his stomach lurched. His eyes were might by the sight of Hermione lying sprawled at an awkward angle at the bottom of the stairs, and a pool of blood forming on the floor underneath her head.

Just then Madame Pomfrey appeared, she let out a cry and then ordered the crowd to move away. The crowed parted as the nurse levitated Hermione's body and floated it to the hospital wing.

Draco watched as Madame Pomfrey disappeared out of view. He found a Gryffindor first year and grabbed hold of him by the collar, lifting him up against the wall. "What happened?" he snarled.

"She…fell. I heard her hit the floor and then I turned around and… and…"  
"Find Ron Weasley and tell him to get to the hospital wing, and don't say I told you." He again snarled at the frightened boy. Draco let his grip of the boy loosen, he then brushed his own robes down and turned to look at Filch who was now mopping up the blood, he was telling the students go away, and there was nothing to see.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was running as fast as he could, for the first time in his life he realized what it would mean to lose someone you love. He ran up the stairs by the clock tower and down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Ron burst through the doors to see Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall crowding round a bed. They looked up as they heard the clash from the door, McGonagall bustled towards him and pushed him back out of the doors. "Mr Weasley, I cannot authorize you to go into the hospital wing."

"But, I have to see her." He shouted and tried to force his way past but McGonagall was surprisingly strong.

"Miss Granger has had a serious accident, she will need substantial rest. Madame Pomfrey is taking care of her in the best way possible. She has not come round yet, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for that to happen so he can ask her a few questions."

Ron sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

"I am truly sorry Ronald." McGonagall walked back through the door to the hospital wing.

Draco walked up the stairs towards the hospital wing, as he approached the top of the stairs he saw Ron sat on the floor outside with tears staining his face. Draco turned and headed back to the dungeon.

Ron felt a hand upon his shoulder, he looked up to see Ginny standing beside him, she was holding a flask and two blankets. "I will stay with you." She said with a sympathetic smile. She handed Ron the flask and draped one of the blankets round him.


	15. Chapter 15

"You may go in now." Came Madame Pomfreys voice. Ron jumped up and rushed past her. Hermione was still unconscious, Dumbledore sat by her bed. She was lying under crisp white sheets, her head was bandaged, crimson just starting to show through. Ron walk slowly up the bed and took her hand in his. He look to Dumbledore who nodded.

"I will give you some privacy." Dumbledore got up left, Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and his eyes began to well up with tears again.

"I dunno if you can hear me, but I am here. What happened to you? I know things haven't been exactly perfect lately, I do notice these things, even when you think I don't. I love you with every breath in my body, and I always will." Ron lent forward and kissed on the forehead. Hermione's eyes began to flutter. "PROFESSOR!" Ron yelled, and Dumbledore ran into the room.

"Out of the way Weasley!" he said barging past, Madame Pomfrey close at his heels. Madame Pomfrey took hold of Ron's shoulders and ushered him out of the door. Ginny was waiting for him.

"What happened?" she quizzed. Ron took a drink from the flask and sat down beside her.

"She was waking up."

Draco was pacing the floor in the Slytherin common room. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet before long." Pansy muttered, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Shut it!" he snapped and continued his pace. He kept seeing her, her beautiful, silky locks soaked in blood and matted to the back of her head. Draco couldn't rest, he was going to have to find out what was going on, no matter how much it affected his reputation.

After asking Professor Snape and getting nowhere, he began to walk to the hospital wing. Again, when he reached the top of the stairs he saw Ron sat outside the door, this time accompanied by his annoying sister. He took a deep breath and walked towards Ron.

"How is she?" he asked as he approached.

"What do you care Malfoy!" Ginny snarled.

"I…I…" _Think Malfoy think! _" Well I am her prefect partner, I do have a right to know these things."

"She was just waking up." Ron said as he looked up at Malfoy.

"RON!" Ginny yelled. "I has nothing to do with him."

The door to the hospital wing opened and Madame Pomfrey walked out, tears in her eyes. Professor Dumbledore came out after her, he walked straight past everyone and headed down the stairs.

"Miss Granger…" Madame Pomfrey sniffled. "She has lost her memory, she doesn't know who she is."


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione sat in the chair by her bed. She had been transferred to St Mungo's, to see if there was anything tat they could do for her memory. She was on the same ward as Gilderoy Lockhart, not that she recognized him. He was annoying her, he seemed to remember her for some reason and she knew he must, she knew there was more to her life than she could remember. She looked up as the door to the ward opened and Ron walked in. He smiled at her and she just looked away. Ron sat on the bed, and brushed some hair away from her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She didn't answer, she looked at him with a vacant expression.

Draco awoke in a cold sweat, he was shaking, finding it hard to catch his breath. He had been dreaming about Hermione, lying out cold on the floor ever since he had seen her lying there. HE wiped his brow on his tee shirt and got out of bed.

Draco walked into the reception of St Mungo's, and went up to the main desk. "I was wondering how Miss Granger is?" he asked.

"No change i'm afraid. Are you going to be going up to visit her?"

"Does she have any current visitors, or likely visitors?" he asked, looking around him cautiously.

"Miss Granger doesn't get visitors on a Thursday, you can go up if you like." The nurse said in a warm voice. "Ward 7." She said and pointed to the stairs.

Draco walked up to the ward, when he walked in he saw Hermione standing at the window. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned, looking not at him but the hand he had placed on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Hermione finally looked at him, then she walked past him and sat on her bed. He walked over and sat in front of her, he took her hands in his.

"I know you don't remember who I am, but I want you to know that I am going to be here for you…"

"I know who you are." She said, it sounded cold. "You have been a hateful bastard since the day I met you!" she snarled. "GET OUT!"

"But… but…!

"OUT!" Draco got up and left the room.

"Woah, calm down little missy!" Lockhart said, looking up from his photos he was signing. HHHHH


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks had past and there was still no change in Hermione. Ron was visiting her every other day; he was reading some of her books to her, trying desperately for something to click. Ron was having no luck, she wasn't even paying any attention to him, she was blank. Ron could have sworn that he saw Malfoy lurking around St Mungos the other day, but that was impossible.

_Sweat was running down her spine, she was tingling all over. Her head was spinning, his lips were pressed firm against her own, his tongue teasing her own out of her mouth, she gave in. Sliding her tongue against his sent shivers down her spine, his hands her in her hair, she ran hers up his back, and back down again, sliding them into the waist band of his trousers. He moaned into her mouth and pulled away, suddenly he was undoing the buttons on her shirt, and cupping her breasts in his hand, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples…._

Hermione woke with a start. The ward was dark, she could see people sleeping in the beds around, she only hoped that she hadn't been talking in her sleep. Hermione desperately tried to catch her breath, she knew this was no dream, it was a memory, they were creeping back to her. Why had she been with the boy, why had she given herself to him? She lay back down and looked at the moon light that was on the ceiling.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nice to have you back Miss Granger." The Fat lady said as the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped inside. There was chatter coming from the common room, as she walked in the room went completely silent. She stopped, she stared at all the faces staring at her, there is not one person in the room that didn't have their eyes fixed on her.

"I think you have seen enough!" came a voice she recognized. Harry emerged from the crowd, now this was one person she did remember.

"Yeah, back to what you were doing, nothing to see here." Came another voice and Ron forced his way out of the crowd of people.

"You took your time didn't you!" she scowled jokingly at Harry.

"Herm… you… you remember?" he asked, shocked.

"I remember you, no-one could ever forget you." She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed. Harry placed an arm around her back and hugged her. The look that Ron gave Harry could kill, he was seething. "It is so nice to be out of that ward, the crazy man in the bed opposite, he said he knew me but I can't remember him, he wouldn't leave me alone. He kept saying 'Miss know-it-all doesn't know it all now does she!' and laughing."

"That was Lockhart, he used to teach here, in our second year…. When Ginny… the Basilisk?" Harry said, still attatched to Hermione.

"…The giant snake thing?" she asked.

"YES!" Harry yelled and hugged her tight again. "We'll have you back to normal in no time."

_Candles on the stairs, she was walking up them following the yellow flickering lights, she reached a door which was open slightly open, she pushed open the door to be met by red silk, more candles and a blonde boy lying on the bed, he had a red rose between his teeth, then she heard the words, which sounded distant, 'Will you marry me?'_

Again Hermione woke in a cold sweat, she had gasped so loud that candles were being lit at the other bed in the room. "Are you ok?" Lavender asked her.

"Hey, fine." She lied and lay back down. The candles were being blown out one by one, once all the candles were out, she swung her legs out of the bed and pulled her cloak around her. As she walked through the corridors, she tried to remember walking though them before, trying to remember where she was going. Hermione reached the top of the grand staircase, she stopped, not walking down. Her head began to spin, she saw herself lying at the bottom of the stairs, her breathing became ragged, she saw faces looking over her. Hermione raised her hand to the back of her head and then it happened again, she felt her balance go and she was falling again.

Draco pulled on his cloak and headed out of the dungeons, he couldn't sleep. He reached the top of the stairs and his heart skipped a beat. Hermione was standing at the top of the grand staircase looking down and holding onto the back of her head. As he walked towards the grand staircase he saw her eyes flutter, she wobbled and then she began to fall. Draco sped up the stairs and she fell into his arms, the force of her nearly knocking him back down the stairs. She was lying in his arms, eyes still closed. "Hermione, wake up." He whispered into her ear. "Come on, please, wake up." His heart was pounding. "Don't do this to me." He whimpered, "I love you, please I love you."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she was looking up into the face of the boy who had been lying on the bed in her dream. She struggled to focus on him. When his face came into focus, he was sighing, a sigh of relief. "…Draco?" she muttered.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"I need air." She said as he helped her to her feet. Draco walked along side her, letting her lead, he had an arm around her waist keeping her steady. He was looking at her profile as she walked, she was pale, so pale that she made him look somewhat tanned. Her eyes were still flickering, but she seemed to know where she was going. When Draco looked up, he saw where she was headed, for the tree by the lake.

They sat down under the tree and she rested her head against the tree, she closed her eyes. Draco looked at her, somehow the pale colouring of her skin made her look even more beautiful. He lent towards her, not thinking, he pressed his lips against hers. Hermiones eyes shot open, and Draco pulled away, he looked hurt. "I love you too." She sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco awoke looking at a rickety wooden ceiling. It was broken in places and covered in cobwebs. He turned onto his side and saw her lying there. She was still sleeping, her brown curls flowing out across the pillow. She had a rather tattered sheet pulled tight around her, so tight that Draco could see every curve in her body, her hand was resting on the pillow beside her head and her breathing was soft. Draco smiled to himself and he brushed her shoulder lightly with the back of his hand, and then trailed in along her jaw. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she smiled as soon as Draco's form had come into focus.

He was lying there smiling at her, a blanket wrapped around his waist and his torso toned and bare. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating. "You really do have a heart don't you." She stated.

"Yes, but it is only for you." He said and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"We need to talk." Hermione placed her books down on the table at the back of the common room. Ron sat in the chair at that was beside the table and Hermione perched on the back of the arm chair. "My memory still isn't what it was, and I know that we are… together, and I have been pretty horrible to you."

"You haven't… I am insensitive… I …I "

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Ron."

"I know what you are going to say." He said hanging his head.

"It is over Ron, I want to concentrate on other things and…."

"Are you saying that there might be a chance of us again when you are well again?"

"Well again? I am fine now Ron, I don't think there will be."

"…There is someone else isn't there?"

"…Well…"

"WHO?"

"Ron that's…" Harry walked up to the chair and put a hand on Hermione shoulder.

"Ok." He said.

"IT'S HIM ISN'T IT?" Ron dived up out of the seat and lunged at Harry hitting him in the eye. Harry fell back and pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it Ron, as he got up. "DO YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?" Ron bellowed, his face was going purple.


	20. Chapter 20

Ron and Harry were circling each other

Ron and Harry were circling each other. Hermione clicked her tongue at them and stepped in the middle. "Grow up Ron!" she pushed Ron back into the chair, he was glaring at Harry who was still reluctant to lower his wand.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Ron, please, it is not Harry. There is no-one else yet… I just don't feel the same anymore."

"But we are good together." Ron sighed putting his head in his hands. Hermione sat on the arm of the chair beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"We were good together."

"That was the hardest thing I think I have ever had to do." She sighed, "it broke his heart and nearly caused a huge fight." Draco put his arm around her and took a sip from his butterbeer.

"You have me now, and nothing is ever going to come between us." He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

Harry awoke, he could hear Ron sobbing to himself. He didn't want to go over as he knew Ron had waited till he knew the others were asleep, and didn't want to cause him any embarrassment. He heard Ron moving and closed his eyes pretending he was asleep. Ron walked straight past Harry's bed and out of the dorm door. Harry lay there staring at the dark ceiling for a while until he heard someone shouting. The lights around the dorm were lit and everyone was awake, the noise was coming from the common room. Everyone got out of their beds and headed down the staircase where they saw Ron on his knees at the bottom of the staircase to the girls dorm, begging Hermione to take him back. Lavender was standing at the top shaking her head at him.

"Get Hermione!" he wailed.

"I have told you Ronald, she hasn't come back yet." She explained.  
"I need to tell her that I love her, I will take her back, I forgive her."

"She isn't here!" Lavender shouted and turned back to go into the dorm. By now Ron had attracted quite a crowd, they were all just standing staring as Ron lay on the floor crying. Harry stepped forward and picked him up off the floor.

"Do you lot have nothing better to do!" he yelled and the crowd started to move. Harry dragged Ron over to one of the arm chairs and sat him in it.

"Are you ready to talk?" said Harry sitting down beside Ron.

"There is nothing to talk about." Ron pulled his knees up to his chin and hid his face. Harry stared into the fireplace, and put his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"I know that you and Hermione aren't together anymore, but it is not the end of the world Ron. You will find someone else, a lot of things have happened in these last few months Ron, I just think she has changed."

"But I love her!" Ron said looking up at Harry. "I breathe my ever breath for her. I feel as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest and thrown into that fire." He said gesturing towards the common room fire. "I don't feel like going on with my life." Ron got to his feet and walked out of the common room. Harry sighed and went for a bath.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ronald get down

"Ronald get down!" Lavender was screaming at him. Ron was standing on the edge of the Astronomy tower. There was half a bottle of fire whisky in his hand. Ron was swaying back and forth, almost losing his balance. "She is not worth this, you are going to hurt yourself!"

"L..leave me awone." Ron staggered backwards nearly falling from the tower, he just caught his balance and began to laugh. "I…bnever asked ooo to come hick and hewlp meeee." Ron took a step back and lost his footing, he slipped down the side of the tower and only managed to grab the ledge with his finger tips. Lavender ran forwards and grabbed Ron's hands.

"Don't worry, I have got you. Try and pull yourself up on me."

"Help me." He whimpered. Lavender heaved and pulled Ron up over the edge. She fell backwards, Ron landing on her. Ron looked into Lavenders eyes as she lay on the floor beneath him, he leaned forward and began to kiss her. HHHHH


	22. Chapter 22

Harry awoke the next morning, there was a strong smell of fire whisky. The curtains were drawn around Ron's bed, Harry took it that Ron was still asleep and went down for breakfast.

"Sounds like he's gone." Said Ron. He opened the curtains on his bed and Lavender clambered down and snuck out of the boys dorm and over to her own.

Harry sat down at the table beside Hermione. She was just staring into her porridge and stirring it. "Every thing ok?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I guess." She said and left the table.

Hermione headed down the dungeons, potions with the Slytherins. She joined the Gryffindor line, stood directly opposite Draco. He smiled at her slightly and then sneered as he noticed the Gryffindors looking at him. "WAAAA!" he yelled and some off them jumped back in fright. Hermione chuckled to herself. The class went into the classroom and took their seats, Snape was pacing around at the front of the room while the lessons note wrote themselves on the board. Hermione couldn't focus, Draco was sat across from her, she could almost smell him. _Tonight, the shack x_ she wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it across the aisle to him.

_You bet xx_ he replied. Draco leant over to hand the note back to her when Snape approached his desk.

"You won't mind if I take this." He said taking the note out of Draco's hand.

"NO!" Draco yelled and tried to take it back.

"Ah, secrets, you won't mind if I read them to the rest of the class then."

"Please sir… just…"

"Hmmm I see, DETENTION!"


	23. Chapter 23

Draco slumped against the desk in the dungeons. Hermione hadn't arrived yet. Snape was sat at his desk at the front of the room, not taking his eyes off Draco for a second. "Do you know what your Father would say about this."

"I don't need your lectures!" Draco muttered under his breath, staring at the floor.

"A MUDBLOOD!" Snape said raising his voice.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Draco boomed standing straight and heading towards Snape. Draco slammed his hands down on Snapes desk and moved his face close to Snapes. "You are not my Father, you are a traitor and should have nothing to do with him." Draco stood up straight again. "SCREW your detention." Draco turned to leave the room, Hermione was stood in the doorway. "Detention cancelled." He said to her and pushed past leaving her standing there.

"Pro…Professor." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Get out!" he yelled and motioned his wand at the door and it slammed shutting Hermione out.

Hermione headed out of the dungeons. She had to find Draco and find out if he was ok. She headed to the shack and to lake but he wasn't there. After pacing round in front of the Slytherin common room for and hour she decided to give up and go back to her dorm. Hermione pushed open the door to the girls door, as she walked in she was met with giggles and as she looked up her eyes were met with Ron lying sprawled on Lavenders bed as she straddled him trying to feed him strawberries.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" she yelled and stormed back out slamming the door. When was this torment going to end, if there wasn't one thing bothering her it was a thousand things. Hermione had always been good at working under pressure, she could always make light of a bad situation, whether she made a timetable for herself or others or even the time turner helped, there was always something she could do. Now she couldn't see away out of anything right now. She flopped on the chair in front of the fire, she was tired, soon she was asleep.

_There was a warm breath on her neck, a tongue trailing along her collarbone. She sighed. Soft plump lips met hers, he was sliding his tongue along her lower lips waiting for approval to caress hers. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him access to her mouth, he explored every corner._

_His hands were travelling up her stomach to her breasts, he pulled aside the fabric covering her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth. She groaned and felt him grin. "Stop!" she heard herself say._

"_Really." His voice like a low growl. _

"_My turn." She rolled over so now he was underneath her, she could feel the bulge at his crotch against her womanhood as she kissed his chest and shoulders, shuffling down not letting her mouth leave his toned body. She reached the waistband of his boxers, he groaned as she stopped. "More?" she asked playfully. He did not answer. "MORE!?" she asked again, louder incase he hadn't heard. _

"_Yes!" He sighed and placed his hand her head as she began to remove his underwear. She looked up at him as he lay with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, hands twitching with impatience. She smiled to herself and took his entire length into her mouth…_

There was a loud bang and Hermione jumped awake. The fire was almost out, the common room was empty. How long had she been sleeping? The bang came again… it sounded like it was coming from outside the portrait hole. Hermione walked forward and pressed her ear against the back of the portrait. The bang came a third time and the portrait shook. Hermione signaled that she wanted to leave the common room and the portrait swung open for her to exit. She was just about to step forwards when she was knocked backwards. Lying on the floor, her head hurt. There was a weight on her, she opened her eyes to see Draco as he began to clamber off her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I had to see you."

"So you decided that it would be a good idea to run head long into the portrait of the fat lady hoping that she would let you in?"

"Well kinda." He smiled. "I knew I would get someone's attention, and they could find you." He looked to the floor flushing slightly.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were tough on everyone, Ron was moping around and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. People were sympathetic with him to begin with but now it was really annoying, the constant crying and moaning, the smell. Ron had refused to shower, he was still in the same clothes that he was wearing the night he had tried to get Hermione back.

"That is it!" yelled Harry, "I am not putting up with it any longer, you are getting washed, changed and you are actually going to go to a class today. I cannot fake you being ill any longer, the professors are now wondering why you are not in the hospital wing." Harry pulled Ron out of his bed and dragged him out of the dorm and into the common room. Everyone turned to look as they came in, people were sniggering behind their hands at Ron.

"Yeah it is soooo funny." Harry shouted at them, "Someone get me Hermione." Harry pushed Ron onto the couch as he waited for Hermione to appear.

Hermione was sat at the window in her dorm. She was struggling with the guilt of what she had put Ron through, but didn't she deserve to be happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being thrown open and a terrified looking first year came bursting in.

"H..Harry Potter wants to see you." she stammered and stepped out of the way as Hermione rushed out of the door, panicking in case anything serious had happened to Ron, she hadn't seen him for a few days after all.

Hermione reached the common room to see Harry standing in front of her with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"Fix him!" he demanded. "I don't care what sort of transformation you are going through, fix him!"

Hermione approached Ron with caution, the smell hit her almost instantly, she tried not to let it show and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Ronald." she called softly. Ron turned his head slightly to face her. "This is not good for either of us."

"You broke my heart."

"I didn't mean to break your heart, it broke my heart too. I am just a different person now." Hermione stood up and waved her wand casting a cleansing spell on Ron. " Just look after him." she muttered to Harry as she walked back up to the dorm.


End file.
